Of Stardust and Dreams
by lokis-taking-gallifrey
Summary: After Jane Foster is left on earth and Thor has returned to Asgard, the only method of travel between their worlds is destroyed. While Jane tries to rebuild it, she is accidentally transported to the dimension where Thanos resides. Where she meets an entirely different Prince of Agard. Loki/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know this chapter is fairly short, but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on, but anyhow thank you for reading and I'd love you if you'd drop me a review ;)**

* * *

"You know Jane, he would come back if he could."

"I know, but if he can't get here on his own maybe we can help him find his way back"

Those words being the last that Darcy Lewis heard come from Jane Fosters lips.

(_)

"This might actually work." Jane murmured to herself a few months earlier as she Immediately started to compile all of the papers scattered in front of her, as she hurried over to the other end of her lab to show Erik the results.

"Erik!" she called as she neared him. "Take a look at this, I think.. I might have figured it out."

With a raised brow, Erick took the papers from her and thumbed his way through them.

"If my work is correct," Jane began, "We could plug in the right set of equations, like the one's here." she suggested, as she pointed to the long stream of numbers on a sheet, "That technically we could create a sort of wormhole. But, instead of it acting as a black hole, just sucking things in and keeping them there, we could create one that acts like a doorway. and Aith the right power source, it would open up in the place where we were, and in the place we wanted to go, bending space to make it a shorter distance."

Taking in a breath, she went on "Although, there's the problem of what would happen to someone inside of it. In principle your body would be stretched out due to the gravity as you entered it, and you wouldn't be able to survive that. Though, I believe that we could calculate a path where your body didn't stay intact, but rather become particles that reline themselves when you reach you target. We'd have to get the calculations exact," she stated "But we can actually do this" Jane said looked up from the papers

Sighing Erick rubbed his eyes "It makes enough sense theoretically, Jane. But don't you think you should perhaps accept some help on this? I'm sure SHIELD would still be willing to help they're interested in dimensional travel as well."

He set the papers down on a desk and leaned back on it as he collected his thoughts, pinching his brow as he spoke, "I know you aren't fond of them, but I think they will do more good than harm this time."

Immediately, Jane shook her head. "Erik, I don't trust them." She said indignantly "The last time I had anything to do with them, I lost all my work. It's a miracle I got everything back. I'm not going to entertain the chance of that happening again."

"Just consider the possibility."

Returning to the other end of the lab, Jane tucked the papers into a small folder and placed it safely inside a file cabinet. Sighing, she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair, carefully working the tight knots out.

Jane had never been one for romance, she had hardly had any relationships to speak of and they'd never lasted long. However, after meeting Thor, for the first time Jane could actually envision herself with someone. Cliché as it was she thought she'd found where her life was going, all she would have to do was find her way back to him. And she was willing to do just about anything it took.

Rolling her thoughts around in her mind she hesitantly picked up her phone and punched in the number SHIELD had left with her. It rings twice before Jane hears a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Agent Coulson? It's Jane Foster. I was wondering if your offer to help on my research was still available?" she asked

"It can be." He answered "I'll pass it along to Director Fury and see what he can do, keep an eye on your email, we'll contact you through there."

"Thank you" she replied "I'll do that."

"Have a good day Miss Foster." He replied

Hanging up the phone, Jane tossed it back onto her desk. Leaning back into her chair she closed her eyes, it'd been weeks since she'd had a nights rest. As often was the problem when Jane felt like she might be on the verge of a breakthrough. Looking over at the clock on her monitor it read to be around 8. "Not too early I suppose" Jane thought to herself. She had to admit she felt dead on her feet so any extra sleep should go get was nothing short of a godsend.

"Erick," She called out. "I'm going to head in for the night."

She was out the door before she heard his reply.

(_)

It was several days before she got her reply from SHIELD, and it was far better than she could have imagined. Not only had Director Fury agreed to fund the entire project but he would also pull together a team of assistants to help her. Normally Jane was one to have as few people working with her as possible, however she realized that this time having more people at her disposal could only be an asset. Alternately, Erik was equally excited for her once she told him the news, though Darcy on the other hand was not.

"If they touch my iPod again, I will taze each and every one of them into a coma." she promised.

Darcy had never been one to forgive and forget.

A few weeks later Jane had everything she could have possibly needed for her work and perhaps just a few things more. SHIELD had even astonishingly managed to get an arc reactor from Stark Enterprises to act as her power source, and even Darcy had admitted to being excited about it. With the help of the arc reactor Jane's work had unquestioningly been proven to be correct. After punching in the right number sequences, they were able to transport Jane, and Darcy on a few occasions, from inside the lab to out of it with ease. So finally, Jane decided it was time to do a test for the books and actually let SHIELD use their records.

(_)

"All right, let's do another simulation of the Foster Theory." Erick called out from the lab, as SHIELD workers began carrying in boxes and briefcases full of the equipment.

Darcy and Jane were comfortably sitting on top of the building with the small device Jane had fashioned into a crude form of a dimension cannon. Rubbing her hands together Jane lightly blew on her freezing hands. The nights in New Mexico could be as unpleasant as the days were at the right time of year.

"You know Jane, he would come back if he could." Jane heard Darcy say.

Turing to face her Jane looked at her with the faintest trace of a smile on her face.

"I know," She told Darcy, "but if he can't get here on his own maybe we can help him find his way back"

"We're ready when you are." A voice called from below them.

Gripping her hands tight around the lever that send the signals to the box, Jane cautiously turned it on, watching as a beam of light went towards the sky.

"It's incredible." Darcy said turning to face Jane, finding herself alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was sort of unexpectedly thrown into a drivers ed class so I didn't have much time to work on it. Alas though, here it is. And a shout out to ideophobic on here for beta-ing this! **

* * *

Jane fell through the vortex, feeling like a paper doll being tossed back and forth through a heavy wind; thrown back and forth, side to side, in every conceivable direction and thensome by a particularly sadistic child. Her lungs screamed for the air that was being denied and she ached to scream, but with no air came no sound, the noise locked somewhere inside of her throat. The vortex was merciless; it crushed and threw her in every direction and every second it felt more like her body was being stretched and torn apart, then being ground into a crumpled ball, in an endless agonizing circle.

It seemed like hours before she finally landed on rough, unforgiving ground. She struggled to breathe, the impact leaving her winded. But as she made contact, her body felt like she had fallen from a roof, every muscle screamed, while all of her bones felt like they had been shattered into innumerous pieces.

Slowly she pushed herself up off of the ground, grimacing all the while. She stood shakily on her feet, but managed to carefully run a hand over her ribs, checking to see if any had been truly broken during her fall. She sighed as she felt nothing out of place, but there would undoubtedly be ugly bruising later. She just silently thanked any deity that would listen that she hadn't broken her arm or a leg.

Jane cautiously sucked in a breath, still afraid of any damage that might have happened, but other than a twinge of pain, the action didn't bother her. Rubbing her arms for some semblance of comfort, she slowly started taking in the ragged terrain surrounding her. It was freezing and the land looked harsh and unforgiving; it seemed no matter what direction Jane looked the only color to meet her was a sullen grey. The land had tall columns of what she assumed to be rock formations that stood tall, the mighty, broad-faced monoliths closing her in.

Tentatively, she walked along a path the rocks had naturally formed. It didn't take her long before she realized how hopelessly lost she was inside their maze. Jane looked above her, hoping by some chance she could find a star or a light to lead her, but blackness was the only thing that greeted her, not only was the planet seemingly void of a sun, but it also lacked any familiar constellations that Jane could have known and guided herself by. It was a foreign sight to Jane, looking up and not being greeted by a wonderful sight of stars that she loved so dearly. It was as if they stars were like her, they had both fallen from sky.

But she did what she had too, she simply carried on. Jane continued pushing on through the labyrinth of stone, feeling her way along once the rocks blocked out all form of light from her. Her hands dragged across the rough stone, leaving her with tiny cuts that stung her, but she continued to press on, ignoring the wounds. The further in she got the stones took on less of a natural form and became somewhat of a brick shape. A promising sign of life forms, she thought.

As she trailed down the tunnels, the more damp it became. Instead of the harsh cold she had been greeted with, it had progressed to a humid and muggy air that wrapped around her. Jane could hear water dripping around her as she silently prayed that it was a sign that she wasn't alone here, though she was wary of the chance that any people she might stumble upon could be less than welcoming.

It felt like hours before she found her way into a lit room, though it was only illuminated only by a torch and a few dwindling candles, it wasn't much of an improvement over the dark tunnels. Gingerly, Jane picked up a candle, careful not to let the hot wax dripping from it burn her fingers. Lifting it up, she scanned the room, the flickering, dim light casting wicked shadows in every corner. It wasn't welcoming. There were pieces of bone fragments that were scattered along the pathway, which ran along what appeared to be cells. A look of horror crossed her face when she realized the only things she had managed to find were prison cells and the remains of what she sorely hopped weren't the prisoners.

She cautiously skirted around the pieces of bone scattered around her, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. _Or _step on the remains of any unfortunate alien. Despite the filth on the floor, she made her way across with hardly a sound at all. Taking no notice of what lay in the cells as she passed, Jane reached the other end of the dark room, finding a large wooden door. It was covered in old cobwebs, but underneath she could tell it was plain. Jane brushed away the webs, looking for a handle to open it. Eventually she found a handle, it was a simple design, merely a ring to pull on. Setting down her candle, she grabbed the ring, and pulled on it with every ounce of strength she possessed, but it refused to shift, despite any effort she gave. Sighing, Jane rested her head against the door.

"It's too large; and with the magic sealing it, you haven't a hope of opening that door," crooned a low voice from somewhere behind her.

Jane slowly raised her head from the spot on the door, not sure whether she had actually heard a voice or not. Hesitantly, she turned around. In one of the cells she saw a figure standing with a hand curled around a metal pole. She bent down to pick up her candle, and raising it, she let the light from it illuminate him. He was pale with a gaunt face that was framed by jet black hair, he stood with an intimidating stance, not altogether unattractive, though Jane was wary of him for a variety of reasons.

"Who are you?" Jane asked as she walked towards him, stopping directly in front of his cell, close enough for her to reach out and touch him, or for him to touch her.

"I could ask the same of you," he scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "No one comes here, except the Chitari, and you most certainly are not one of them. How did you get in here?"

"The Chitauri? What are they?"

The man leaned in closer, a sneer on his lips. "You did not answer me. How did you get in here? People don't just merely walk in here as they please."

"I'm not sure how I got here, I'm not even sure where I am."

He raised a dark brow as she spoke.

"Are you trying to tell me that you just appeared here out of nowhere with no intention of doing so? In my book that doesn't simply happen. Tell me why you're here."

Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she continued, "I don't know how I got here, alright? I was doing a simulation of my dimension cannon and then the next thing I knew I was picking myself up off of the ground outside. I followed a path and now I'm here." She added, "I'm not sure what it means or what it doesn't. I'd just like to find a way back home."

They stood in uncomfortable silence, before the man slowly spoke. "Pray tell, what is this dimension canon you speak of?" he asked, a tone of curiosity in his voice.

"It's an Einstein-Rosen Bridge," she replied, slipping back into the mental lab coat with ease, even in a situation like the one she was in. "Similar to the Bi-frost from Asgard. It was meant to get Thor back to Earth, though it obviously didn't work as planned."

Once the words of Asgard left her lips, there was a sudden change in the man, like a snake coiling tightly just before the strike. He reached out lightning fast, grabbing hold of Jane's wrist, causing the candle to fall from her hands and hit the ground with an audible clatter.

"What do you know of Asgard and of Thor?" he snarled viciously, teeth bared in a ferocious display. "How do you know of my brother?"

"Loki?" she gasped as she tried to pull out of his grip. But his fingers tightened more with her struggles, curling so tightly around her fragile bones that she couldn't help but compared them to an iron shackle. "Let go of me!"

"What is your name," he asked through clenched teeth.

"Jane!"

His eyes glittered darkly when her name had passed from her lips, he pulled her towards him with a sharp jerk of his arm, causing her to hit the door of the cell with a yelp. Sliding his other arm through the metal poles, he trailed his knuckles down the side of her face, tracing the soft curve of her cheek and angle of her jaw.

"So you're the lovely Jane Foster, are you? The person who caused such a change in Thor, no less." He smirked. "Well, I'll tell you a story. When Thor and I were battling on the Bi-frost, over Asgard, I promised him one thing, that I would pay you a visit."

He slid a finger under chin, making her look up to meet his eyes.

"And I always keep my promises," he practically purred. "Though, it is a pity that all your work to get back to your beloved Thor was in vain, bringing you to me instead. Funny how the Norns often toy with lives, is it not?" he whispered, no hint of sincerity or true compassion in his voice.

Before she could reply, they heard the noise of footsteps walking down a hallway just behind the wooden door, each thump ominously resonating through the stonewalled room.

"Dammit, they heard you," he cursed, a note of desperation in his voice. "Let me out of here or they will chain _both _of us in here."

"I.. I don't have a key!"

"Just open it! There's a spell on it that allows it to only open for the outside, just _pull!"_ He sounded desperate, and if Jane had been paying any attention to anything besides following his instructions, she would have said he sounded _scared. _

She grabbed onto the poles, tugging at them, and surprised herself with how effortlessly it opened. Immediately once it was open Loki grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him as they ran through the pathway Jane had emerged from.

"Loki, stop," she whispered, her voice the half whisper, half yell of the panicked. "Where are we going?"

He ignored her, continuing to pull her along the tunnels as if he knew them by heart, and with his guidance, it didn't take long before they were out back where there was some light.

"Where are we going?" she repeated once they had stopped running. The stood in silence for several moments before Jane felt him starting to pull on her arm again, tugging her in another direction. Pulling back, she said once again, "Seriously, Loki, where are we going? There's nowhere to go here."

He turned around to face her, looking down at her coldly as he spoke, "You will go wherever it is I take you, understood?"

Pulling her arm out of his grip she spat back, "No, it isn't. I want to know exactly where you're taking me." She paused as his glare grew colder and pulled on the neck of her shirt before she went on, a nervous tick in the face of his icy wrath. "I think I'm entitled to at least that much!" she huffed.

"We will go to whatever planet, whatever moon, whatever _crevice_, it takes to escape, Jane Foster, and I just _hate_ to tell you that your precious little Midgard will not one of those places."

They stood in frigid silence as the terror of his words worked its way across Jane's face.

"What?" she cried. "Will I ever get to home then?"

"No," he said, void of all emotion, except perhaps boredom. "You are on your own or you are with me, and I assure you that it is as unpleasant for you as it is for me."

"But!" she started, but was quickly cut off when Loki placed a firm hand over her mouth.

"Hush," he whispered.

They both stood in silence, Loki listening to a noise that Jane had yet to hear, though it took hardly any time for her to hear it as well – the sound of rushed footsteps coming up through the tunnels.

Her eyes widened in terror as the footsteps grew louder, each sound felt like a death sentence, like the way an executioner's blade sounds on the whetstone.

Loki quickly grabbed Jane, pulling her in close against him.

And as the Chitari reached them,

they disappeared into a curtain of golden and green light.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this and please review! **


End file.
